The Chemistry and Biology of Heparan Sulfate'program project consists of several supporting Cores. This document describes the 'Glycoscience Skills Development Core'. This Core will be headed by Drs. Desai and Balagurunathan with each project leader playing an important role in the establishment and operation of the core. The PLs will form the primary body that co-ordinates efforts on the development of skills. At least six scientists, some already engaged in research with the Pis, will form the focus group for glycoscience skills engagement. These six individuals will work under the direct supervision of their PLs. In addition, the PLs will train new graduate and postdoctoral students. Finally, the six senior scientists will be expected to engage additional junior members (post-doctoral, graduate or undergraduate students) of the laboratory so as to cultivate supervisory skills for a future independent faculty position. Overall, the four teams of the PEG expect to train six senior scientists and 10 new students (postdoctoral and graduate) in glycoscience research. The Core will organize a yearly glycan skills boot camp, didactic teaching sessions, workshops on research and teaching techniques, workshop on proposal writing and reviewing, and train participants in responsible conduct of research. Among the glycan skills that will be specifically taught include the glycan isolation, separation and preparation skills, glycan structure and analysis skills, glycan molecular modeling and simulation skills, glycan biophysical and biochemical interactions skills, glycan biology skills and glycan histopathology and immunology skills.